


Chat of Voices

by Rei_Kingdom



Category: Lake of Voices (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, everyone loves kikka, kikka loves everyone, spoilers for endings and bonus content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Kingdom/pseuds/Rei_Kingdom
Summary: In which Kikka is oblivious, Bemelle is pining, Margret is the cutest lesbian, Lu is a (little) salty and the Guide kind of doesn't but also does want to be here.the classic characters play their own game ficalso this is a group chat ficrating for some words





	Chat of Voices

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is me trying to be funny and wanted these character convos out of my brain  
> also ive never written a chatfic before  
> also also pls play this game its so good you wont regret it (plus its free!!) 
> 
> written for the GB Patch Games fanfic giveaway

**Steadfast:** okay so whos idea was it to make the main menu screen a picture of me drowning??

 **SmartGreat:** well its to be dramatic and intense right? sets the mood for the game kinda?

 **Steadfast:** i guess but still

 **Baemelle:** i agree isnt that kind of inappropriate??

 **Steadfast:** well no, considering what the games about

 **Baemelle:** wait so are you against it or not??

 **Steadfast:** i never said i was against it!!  
**Steadfast:** just that..... i dont know its weird

 **Drifter:** and ye of course its appropriate considering how many endings there are that she drowns

 **Baemelle:** hey!! dont just say that!!

 **SmartGreat:** hey lu

 **Drifter:** yo

 **Steadfast:** are you playing too?

 **Drifter:** i think ill just watch since i know the endings already

 **SmartGreat:** umm we all know he endings already  
**SmartGreat:** you dont have to be stuck up about it

 **Drifter:** thats weird to hear,,, coming from you

 **SmartGreat:** uhhh whats that supposed to mean????

 **Steadfast:** hello guys can we not fight im trying to play

 **Baemelle:** yes quiet down would you

 **Steadfast:** thanks bem

 **Drifter:** tch

 **SmartGreat:** ...did you just tch inside the chat

 **Drifter:** and what about it?

 **SmartGreat:** :P

 **Drifter:** and im supposed to be the youngest one here

 **SmartGreat:** but arent both you and the guide both significantly older than us?

 **Baemelle:** with your weird nixi time?

 **Drifter:** hey  
**Drifter:** no  
**Drifter:** i mean technically

 **SmartGreat:** lol

 **Drifter:** well the guide is waayyyyyy old

 **SmartGreat:** i mean, he was a child during exemplars days right?

 **Steadfast:** thats same generation as me

 **Drifter:** yeah but how long do you think it took to perfect that human body huh?? you think nixi grow exactly the same as you people??  
**Drifter:** well

 **Steadfast:** SPEAKING of which where is the guide? shouldnt he be here by now?

 **Baemelle:** who cares

 **Drifter:** ughhh

 **Steadfast:** you guys cmon...

 **Baemelle:** fineeee

 **SmartGreat:** you guys are so childish

 **Baemelle:** im the oldest one here!!

 **Guide:** uh huh

 **Steadfast:** hello

 **Guide:** now whats this about me being old?

 **Drifter:** oh shit

 **Baemelle:** absolutely nothing

**Steadfast:** guys?  
**Steadfast:** hello?  
**Steadfast:** people are still here right???

 **Baemelle:** help i can feel his glare through time and space

 **SmartGreat:** omg 

**Baemelle:** hey don’t act like you were afk at the same time was a coincidence

 **SmartGreat:** i was just waiting for the show

 **Drifter:** oh yeah sure totally believe you

 **SmartGreat:** shut up luser

 **Baemelle:** ahaha luser  
**Baemelle:** that’s a good one

 **Drifter:** woooow

 **SmartGreat:** youre no better baemelle

 **Baemelle:** hey at least mine is smart

 **SmartGreat:** smart???? alskdfhafd please

 **Baemelle:** yeah because smartgreat makes SO MUCH sense

 **SmartGreat:** its obviously because im smart and great

 **Drifter:** so you just put the words together?

 **SmartGreat:** ugh i can feel your eyebrow raise from here  
**SmartGreat:** obviously no  
**SmartGreat:** and when you say them together it sounds like margret

 **Drifter:** wow  
**Drifter:** THATS the reason?  
**Drifter:** now i cant tell which is worse

 **Baemelle:** hers  
**Baemelle:** at least mine is comprehensible!!

 **SmartGreat:** no way you just weren’t smart enough to get it

 **Drifter:** riiiiiight…

 **SmartGreat:** hey kikka you got it right?

 **Steadfast:** uh

 **Drifter:** that’s a no

 **Steadfast:** i didn’t say that!!

 **Drifter:** but you thought it?

 **SmartGreat:** seriously?

 **Steadfast:** sorry marz i only got the smart and great part

 **SmartGreat:** wow

 **Steadfast:** i still think it’s a good name though!!

 **SmartGreat:** at least someone does…  
**SmartGreat:** and you’re the only person that matters anyway <3

 **Steadfast:** thanks marz

 **Drifter:** um hello?? person with important dialogue where you say im important here??

 **Baemelle:** you guys hear something?

 **Drifter:** shut up!!

 **Steadfast:** of course you matter too lu. marz was just joking

 **Baemelle:** was she?

 **SmartGreat:** was i?

 **Steadfast:** guys

 **SmartGreat:** love u <3

 **Steadfast:** guide pls help me out here

 **Guide:** sorry im afraid i cant help you with this

 **Drifter:** you sure about that?

 **Baemelle:** ha! so you are afraid of something  
**Baemelle:** someone screenshot it

 **SmartGreat:** got it

 **Baemelle:** nice

 **Guide:** as i was saying, no kikka i cannot

 **Steadfast:** pleaseeee

 **Drifter:** what happened to being steadfast?

 **Steadfast:** what? that’s just my title

 **SmartGreat:** and you couldn’t think of a better name?

 **Steadfast:** whats wrong with it?

 **Baemelle:** nothing!

 **SmartGreat:** if everyone gets to rip into my name its only fair we rip into yours

 **Steadfast:** i didn’t rip into it!

 **SmartGreat:** uh boring stale predictable

 **Steadfast:** really?

 **Baemelle:** its not that bad

 **Drifter:** it is tho

 **Baemelle:** dude!!

 **Drifter:** what? its called the truth

 **Baemelle:** i cant believe you

 **Steadfast:** its fine bem i mean its just the name i chose for this  
**Steadfast:** besides its not like im super creative anyway haha

 **Baemelle:** don’t haha me youre brilliant!

 **Steadfast:** thanks bem

 **Drifter:** kiss ass

 **Baemelle:** you only wish

 **Drifter:** ill kick your ass pretty boy

 **Baemelle:** you think im pretty?

 **Drifter:** no

 **Steadfast:** you are pretty

 **Baemelle:** i am?

 **Drifter:** nO

 **Baemelle:** please say that again

 **SmartGreat:** omg you guys are so desperate

 **Drifter:** says you

 **SmartGreat:** at least im not mister pine tree over here

 **Steadfast:** pine tree?

 **Baemelle:** shut up

 **Steadfast:** wait i was following until up to pine tree  
**Steadfast:** is this a reference i don’t get

 **Baemelle:** its nothing kitkat

 **Steadfast:** aw that’s cute you’ve never called me that before

 **Drifter:** now i really will kick your ass

 **Steadfast:** you guys…

 **Baemelle:** not if kikka kicks it first

 **SmartGreat:** omg guys  
**SmartGreat:** kikka your ass

 **Baemelle:** alsdfhalsdfasdf im dead

 **Steadfast:** don’t joke about that!!

 **SmartGreat:** that should defs be your name

 **Steadfast:** what? noo  
**Steadfast:** isn’t it too long anyway

 **SmartGreat:** who cares

 **Drifter:** its pretty good

 **SmartGreat:** heh see told you i was good

 **Drifter:** fine ill give you that one

 **Steadfast:** bem?

 **Baemelle:** just continue the convo without me

 **SmartGreat:** he really died huh

 **Drifter:** a dream come true

 **SmartGreat:** yeah right you wish

 **Steadfast:** or a knightmare!

 **Drifter:** what

 **Steadfast:** because hes a knight?  
**Steadfast:** did i do it wrong?

 **SmartGreat:** oh sweetie

 **Steadfast:**????

 **Drifter:** someone please stop this

 **Steadfast:**???? what did i do???

 **Drifter:** moving on you’ve been awfully quiet old man

 **SmartGreat:** oh yea hes here

 **Steadfast:** don’t you want to join in guide?

 **Guide:** no thank you i am perfectly fine here

 **Steadfast:** okay

 **Guide:** observing the antics around me

 **SmartGreat:** oh so we're amusing to you?

 **Drifter:** of course youd get off on this

 **Guide:** yes you are quite

 **Steadfast:** hey bem are you still here?

 **Baemelle:** right here kitkat

 **Steadfast:** so now that everyones here, can we start the game? the entertainment from staring at the artistic rendering of my sad drowning face is reaching its limit

 **SmartGreat:** yeah okay

 **Drifter:** sure

 **Guide:** go ahead

 **Baemelle:** wait how come no one made fun of the guides name

 **SmartGreat:** oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> tbc


End file.
